Fairy Tail Bloody Heart
by CappyPan
Summary: My first Fairy Tail fanfiction with my OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

Age 778

"Get away from me!" Makarov hears while strolling through the woods at night. 'That was a child!' Makarov thought as he rushed towards the direction he heard the boys voice. He started to hear screams which only worsened his fear for the child's safety. When he arrived at the area he couldn't believe his eyes there were several grown men dressed in dark robes on the ground.

'My god what happened here?' Makarov thought as he scanned the area 'These men are covered in blood and look like they belong to a dark guild. But where is that child at?'

As he continued to walk through the small clearing he finally noticed a young boy balled up crying at the edge. As he approached the child looked up in fear.

"Please no more I don't want to go back!" He yelled as he started to back up further from Makarov.

"It is ok now my boy I'm not here to hurt you." Makarov said softly. The boy started to calm down a little but never broke eye contact. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"They were making me go through painful test with my magic. I managed to escape but they came after me." The boy said while his eyes teared up "I told them I didn't want to go back but they said I didn't have a choice."

"Go on child your safe now you can tell me." Makarov said while smiling.

"My mom always told me to fight back if I'm ever cornered like that but I was never really that good at fighting." He said while wiping away his tears. "But I don't know I snapped and blacked out. I didn't want to be hurt anymore."

"That's ok my boy your were just defending yourself." Makarov told him while offering his hand. "By the way what is your name?"

"I'm Drake a blood dragon slayer." The young boy said while looking up in fear.

"Ah that's quite the powerful magic you have there. But that's fine because at my guild we have another dragon slayer like yourself." Makarov told the boy which seemed to not only make him no longer full of fear but also made him excited.

"Really who?!" Drake said in delight.

"His name is Natsu." Makarov said with a big smile. "Would like to join Fairy Tail?"

"YES!" Drake yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

Present Day:

"Erza no you can't take another hit!" Cana yelled as Erza began to prepare for another shot from the Jupiter cannon.

'Damn she's right but I don't have a choice if it fires and nothing stops it from hitting magnolia everything will be destroyed.' Erza thought as the next shot fired. Gritting her teeth and slamming her eyes shut she prepared for its force but it never came.

"Huh?" Erza said as she looked up to see Drake with his arms cross in front of his face taking the full force of the cannon head on. "What are you doing you fool?!" She screamed at him.

"Shut up and take the help for once." Drake said my straining from the overwhelming power. "Over here risking my life for you and you're yelling in my ear."

As the cannons shot faded Drake could be seen clearly. His black hoodie and shirt were gone and he had burns on his arms.

"Why would you do something so reckless!" Erza yelled at him.

"You're one to talk!" He yelled back not at all scared of her.

"Guys this isn't the time to argue!" Macao yelled from the ruins."Go get those bastards from what they did to Master Makarov!"

"What does he mean what the did to Gramps?" Drake asked his red eyes begging to give a sort of glow and his pupils became slits.

"They drained his magic power from him and now he at Porlyusica's home.

"Those bastards!" Drake said as he looked at Phantom Lord's guildhall again. Erza putting a hand on his shoulder caused him to calm down.

"I know how you feel but I need you to stay calm ok." She said with a softness in her eyes.

"I know but I'm still going to kick their asses." He said as he launched over towards the enemies base.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about the short chapters they ere longer on my program. Also Drake's dragon slaying magic's appearance is a mix between fire and lightning. It envelopes him like Natsu's flames but sparks off like Laxus' lightning. And I forgot to mention that Drake has been away training for a few years. I'll do a flash back later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

"Ok so where's the entranced to this place?" Drake thought aloud as he was flying towards the Phantom Lord guildhall.

'Mira?!' He thought as he looked up to see Mira and Elfman being cornered by 3 white figures. He landed on one of the legs of the walking base and launched upwards towards them.

"You may have been able to kill one of the Element Four but they were pushovers compared to us!" One of the people dressed in white said as he dashed forward to punch Elfman in the face.

"Elfman no!" Mira screamed her eyes wide in fear as she was about to watch her only sibling left die in front of her. Before any of them knew Drake had caught his fist while glaring into his eyes.

"D-Drake?!" Elfman said in surprise. "I thought you were never going to come back!" He said jokingly.

Drake simply glanced over his shoulder towards the Strauss siblings. When he turned back towards his opponent he started to examine the 3 foes in front of him. They each had black hair with pure white uniforms similar to military garments.

"Why the hell can't I break free!" The man in front of him said while struggling. Drake just let him go. The man jumped back towards his comrades laughing.

"You idiot why would you just let me go like that, you must be dumber than you look." He said while laughing maniacally. "Or maybe your just stupid and are thinking maybe I'm stronger?!"

Drake just stared at him not saying a word. This began irritating the man. "You ignoring me bastard?!" He said obviously angered by Drake's lack of response. "I'll show you not to underestimate me!" The man launched towards him at high speeds.

"You fool don't underestimate him!" The other man, who seemed like their leader, said. Before anyone could react Drake had seemingly appeared slightly above the man's shoulder. He delivered a swift but powerful kick to his head putting him face first into the steel of their base. The man's body went limp no one knowing if he was alive or dead.

'When the hell did he become that strong?!' Elfman thought. 'Last time we seen him he was a weakling!'

Mira just as shocked as the rest of them just stared with wide eyes. After scanning the man on the ground for any movement Drake looked back up to the other two.

"Leave or your next." Drake said bluntly. "And don't even begin to think I'm joking."

"Ha! You think just because you beat him you can beat the two of us?" He said motioning to the man to his right. "Let's see how you fair against both of us at the same time." They both launched towards him attacking in perfect unison.

"That all you got for all that talk." Drake said dodging every punch and kick they threw at him. "I've had enough." Drake said as he grabbed them by their faces and slammed them into the metal denting it slightly.

"I tried to warn you." Drake said sighing in disappointment. "How are you two holding up?" He said turning to face the Strauss siblings.

"We're fine now." Mira said smiling at Drake.

"That was damn manly if I do say so myself." Elfman said giving him a thumbs up. 

"Alright then lets get back I'm hungry." Drake said nonchalantly casully walking back towards the ruins of the guildhall.

"You're not going to help Natsu, Grey and Erza?" Mira asked slightly shocked at what he said.

"They can handle it just fine." He said never turning around. "Oh and don't tell anyone how strong I am now please."

 **Back at the guildhall:**

"I can't believe what they did to the guildhall, those bastards." Macao said as Mira, Elfman and Drake walked in.

"Now that's a face I haven't seen in a while!" Grey yelled out while walking over towards Drake.

"What's up Grey how's it been." Drake said with a Natsu like grin on his face.

"You must have fought to judging by your arms and lack of clothing." Lucy said walking towards him as well. Drake simply looked at Erza and shook his head. She seemed to understand since she simply nodded back.

"Who are you by the way?" Drake asked looking at Lucy with curious eyes.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!" She said extending her her hand.

"My name's Drake nice to meet you." Drake said while shaking her hand.

"Fight me!" Natsu yelled while falling towards Drake.

Before anyone even had time to process what Natsu said he was kicked across the room.

"Shut up and heal dumb ass." Drake said while glaring at him. "I'm going to Porlyusica's house to get checked out I'm pretty sure my arms are fractured." He said while calming walking towards the forest of Magnolia.


	4. Chapter 4

iDisclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

"Hey Granny." Drake said while walking in to Porlyusica's home.

"Do you not know what manners are child!" She yelled while swinging her broom at him wildly. "How dare you just barge in like that!"

"My arms are broken Granny. I need you to check them out and help me heal them please." Drake said straight forwardly.

"Fine brat." She said sighing in defeat. "Anyways your training. Did it go well?" Glancing up at him as she examined his forearms.

"Well I'm probably as strong as Laxus now." Drake said looking at ceiling deep in thought. "Where is he by the way?"

"He is out on a mission currently with that annoying trio of his." She said calmly while making a potion. "He has seemed a little irritated at the guild as of late though."

"What do you mean?" Drake said finally looking at her.

"His ego is getting bigger and bigger every time he gets back." She said sighing once again. "I fear he may end up doing something stupid."

"Have you talked to Gramps about it?" Drake asked her a little irritated himself. "Though he probably didn't listen if you have."

"No I haven't." She said bluntly. "If he does do something stupid I have no doubt Fairy Tail will defeat him."

"Same." Drake said smiling. "Everyone's a lot stronger since I last met them. Plus if worse comes to worst I'll fight him."

"Here drink this and your arms should be healed in a few days." She said giving him a bottle of a green liquid. "I can't promise your enhanced taste buds will like it much though."

"Since when does medicine taste good Granny?" Drake said grinning at her as he walked out of the door.

 **Back at the guildhall:**

"Don't worry about how our guildhall looks children." Makarov said while standing in front of the ruins. "This just means we get to make a bigger and better guildhall!"

"He's right." Drake said calmly walking through the crowd.

"Why do you still not have a shirt on?" Mira asked curiously.

"My place was foreclosed and all my stuff is gone." Drake said with a hint of irritation. "And I used the last of my Jewel getting back here."

"Where's reckless at?" Happy asked excitedly. "I didn't see him earlier."

"He wanted to try and fish when we got back so he's probably asleep by the river bank." Drake said grinning at Happy. "Go and get him please Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled flying out of the away from the guild.

"Do you need some help for a bit?" Mira asked him smiling.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked obviously confused.

"Its the least we can do you for saving us." Elfman said being overly loud as usual.

"Yeah come stay with us for a bit we have plenty of rooms." Mira said smiling.

"Ok, I suppose I don't really have a choice do I?" Drake said looking up.

"Good. Now let's go get you some clothes." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him out.

"Help..." Drake said looking at Elfman.

"No can do, she's got her mind made up." Elfman said looking on as Drake was being dragged towards the market district.

 **In Magnolia's Market District:**

"So what colors do you like to wear?" Mira asked walking beside him.

"Typically black and red." Drake said looking at how different Magnolia was now.

"I wonder where should we go first?" She said thinking out loud. Drake just remained silent as she scanned the clothing shops.

'She's so much different now compared to before Lisanna's death.' Drake said thinking about of ruthless she used to be. 'I suppose we've all lost people though.'

"Here!" Mira yelled scaring Drake out of his thoughts. He looked in front of him at a shop full of several types of clothes for both men and women.

'He's bigger than Natsu but not as big as Laxus.' Mira thought sizing him up. She suddenly went to grab several pieces of clothing off the shelves.

'Might as well get this over with.' Drake sighed as Mira handed him an arm full of clothes and pointed towards a dressing room.

 **1 hour later:**

"You have way too much money girly." Drake said carrying several bags of clothing for both him and Mira.

"You might be right." She said giggling. "Wait here I'm going to get us a snack." She sand motioning towards a bench nearby.

"Ok." Drake said calmly watching her walk away with a smile on her face. Smiling himself he decided to take a short nap while he waited.

"Hey give that back!" Mira yelled making Drake snap his head up. He got off the bench and started scanning around looking for where her voice came from.

"There!" He yelled noticing a group of people gathering around some commotion. He put his right foot on the ground right in front of him and launched off of it causing a slight crater to appear where his foot once was. Food and other merchandise flew off their stands as he blew past them.

'Drake where are you?' Mira thought as her eyes started to tear up. She watched as the group of men started going through her purse.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Drake yelled as he nailed the one holding her purse right on the top of his head causing him to smash into the ground under the speed and strength of Drake's punch.

"Drake!" Mira said not noticing the feral look in his eyes.

"Hang on Mira. I'm going to kick these guys asses then we can go back to doing what you want ok?" Drake said looking back at Mira. Her heart fluttered when she noticed how mad he was at the men for messing with her.

"You bastard!" One of the men yelled out. "How dare you do that to the boss!" The man pulled out and knife and charged at Drake.

Drake waited to the last second and punched the man with four quick hits to his face and gut. He fell to ground without another movement. The last two men looked at him with disdain at the fact that one man just took out two men with out breaking a sweat.

"W-why are you so damn strong?!" One of the men asked looking shaken up. Then he noticed the black and rimmed with red Fairy Tail emblem on Drake's arm.

"Oh shit that's the Devil of Fairy Tail! We need to ge tout of here man!" The man in the back said.

"Oh no I'm not going anywhere. If we take him out we'll be legends in the underground!" The other man said. As soon as Drake heard this he let out a wave of killer intent.

"Never mind. I'm sorry for bothering you fine people." The braver man said as he ran off. His friend shortly behind him.

"You ok Mira?" Drake asked picking up her purse and handing it back to her. Before Drake could react Mira kissed him leaving him shocked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Mira said smiling at him. "Look I'm sorry for what I said all those years ago." She said sadly.

"Nah, it's fine you more than made up for it." Drake said smiling at her while picking up their unnecessary amount of bags.

"Where to now?" Drake asked her curiously while glancing around Magnolia.

"Well first Mr. four-year-training, you need a shower." She said while holding her nose. Drake dead-panned and looked down causing her to laugh.

"Alright lead the way." Drake said with a gloomy voice. Mira just giggled and started towards her home.

i


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

 **Strauss Home:**

Drake followed Mira up the stairs to his new room. As he followed her around the way to big home he scanned the hallway. It had red carpet and white walls leading down the decent sized hall.

"This is you room." Mira said opening a door and walking into the room that could fit three full grown people. It had black carpet and red walls with a bathroom that had an over sized tub and shower. The room also had a king sized bed with a walk in closet and a dresser with mirror on it.

"Little much isn't it?" Drake said as he looked around struck by the overwhelming room.

"Maybe but it is what it is." She said simply. "Anyways to the shower with you."

"Ok, Ok." Drake said walking towards the bathroom and shutting and locking the door. "Crazy woman."

He took notice of all of the soaps and shampoos covering the side of the bathtub.

"Why do they need this much stuff in a guest bedroom?" Drake said as he turned the water on. He typically kept the water on hotter than people, excluding Natsu of course, could bear.

'I suppose I should get this over with I don't trust her with my privacy.' Drake thought as he picked up a bar of soap that smelled like cinnamon and the shampoo he decided on smelled like vanilla. Once he was done he realized he left his clothes in the room. He wrapped a towel his waist and walked into the bedroom.

'I knew it was weird that there was some much stuff in that bathroom.' Drake thought when he noticed Mira sleeping on the bed. 'Shit that means she wants us to share the bed.' Drake more than a little distraught grabbed his clothes and hurried back to the bathroom. After he was done getting dressed he quietly got out of the room and started exploring.

'I wonder if they have a gym. I'm sure Elfman is here somewhere it is night after all.' Drake thought as he explored the mansion looking for the youngest Strauss sibling. "Ha, found you!" Drake said as he walked into their kitchen scaring Elfman.

"Whoa I forgot you were here." Elfman said shocked by the sudden arrival.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys had a gym?" Drake asked looking around the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll show you where it is." Elfman said walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Lead the way." Drake said following after him. It was surprisingly close, just a couple rooms down from the bedroom.

"This is little big isn't it?" Drake asked looking at all the equipment around the large room.

"I suppose yeah, but it gets the job done. Just look at me!" Elfman exclaimed. "Anyways have at it I'm going to bed."

"Night." Drake said simply while taking his shirt off.

 **A few hours later:**

He had just started hand stand push-ups when Mira walked in on him. Drake noticing just kept at it not showing that he did.

"200, 201, 202..." Drake counting while grunting. Mira simply sat and watched him.

'No wonder why he's as big as he is.' Mira thought watching how far he went with his workouts.

"Enjoying the show?" Drake asked as he pushed himself into the air and landed on his feet.

"Maybe, but you need sleep it's already almost 3:00 in the morning." Mira said sternly.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired. But why were you in my bed?" Drake asking just to confirm what he was thinking.

"Because it's my room to." She said matter-of-factly looking him dead in the eye.

"So we're sharing a bed?" Drake asked a little worried.

"Yeah, that a problem" Mira said sadly.

"No it's fine. I just didn't want to make assumptions." Drake said walking past her. "Come one I'm tired."

"Ok!" Mira said catching up to him.

 **October 15th x784:**

"Wow everyone's so excited for the Harvest Festival and Fantasia." Drake said to Mira and Makarov.

"But of course people come from all over the country to see our parade." Makarov said happily

"Yeah it'd be nice if Laxus would join us for once though." Mira said to Makarov. "I heard from Levy that he came back." This caused Drake's ears to perk up.

"He came back?!" Makarov said. "Why now of all times would he choose to come back?"

 **The day of the Harvest Festival:**

"Welcome everybody to the Ms. Fairy Tail competition! I'm Max and I'll be your host for this event!" Max shouted into the microphone hurting Drake's ears.

"This is dumb." Gajeel told Drake plainly. Drake had surprisingly hit it off well with Gajeel.

"Yes it is. But doesn't matter to me." Drake said bluntly. "I'm taking a nap."

 **15 minutes later:**

Drake woke up to the sounds of screams and people running out of the guildhall.

'What the hell?!' Drake said looking at the stage right after Lucy was turned to stone. His eyes widen when the curtains were raised and he saw the rest of the girls met the same fate as Lucy.

"How dare you!" Drake yelled as he launched towards the stage.

"Don't look her in the eyes!" Grey yelled but it was too late. Evergreen managed to turn him into stone just before he reached her. Laxus appeared on stage in a bolt of lighting.

"Seems like all you fans ran off! That's too bad because the party's about to start!" Laxus yelled with a maniacal laugh.

"I should have know." Makarov said with wide eyes.

 **Shortly after:**

"What the hell just happened to me?!" Drake said as he went back to normal. He glanced around and saw that the girls were gone. 'That's good they most have turned back before me.' he thought to himself.

"Gramps!" Drake yelled as he jogged over to Makarov. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"Laxus and the Thunder Legion are attacking the guild for Makarov's position as Guild Master." Porlyusica said sadly.

"Where the hell is Mira?" Drake asked panicked.

"She went after Freed I believe." Porlyusica said looking out of the doors of the guildhall.

"Why would she do that she said she couldn't use her takeover magic anymore!" Drake said his panic rising.

"You're correct she couldn't." Porlyusica said bluntly.

"What happened?!" Drake said angrily.

"I don't know but both her and Freed's magic power rose drastically." Porlyusica said fearing what Drake may do. "But I believe she beat Freed."

"Then I'm going after Laxus." Drake said walking towards the door. He closed his eyes and focused on Natsu's magic power knowing he and Gajeel went after Laxus.

"Found you!" Drake Said as he went up like lightning. He smashed down outside of the cathedral. He heard explosions going off inside so he raced for the door. When he reached it he he bashed through it and ran inside to see Laxus beating Natsu and Gajeel no problem.

"Hey you two back off I'll handle him!" Drake yelled.

"What?! No!" Natsu yelled at Drake but Gajeel put his hand on his shoulder letting him know to let him fight. "Fine! Just beat him and end this!"

"Ha! Weak little Drake's gonna fight me huh?" Laxus said laughing. "If you can then bring it!"

"You bastards hurt Mira and the rest of Fairy Tail!" Drake screamed while his magic burst out.

"Whoa that's some crazy magic power!" Gajeel yelled holding his arm in front of his face.

"Blood Dragon's Iron Fist/ Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" Drake and Laxus charged into each other and made thunder like boom. They kept clashing their fists both going all out causing the ground shake. Drake faked a punch and kicked Laxus in his head causing Laxus to roll on the ground for a moment. They both launched through the roof causing some debris to fall down. Natsu and Gajeel both ran outside. They weren't going to miss a moment of this.

"Those two are monsters!" Natsu yelled watching as they clashed in the air. The only thing they could see was yellow and blood red magic colliding. Each hit making the ground shake even more. They began to fight over the top of Magnolia. Everyone in Fairy Tail were watching in shock as they watched the two dragons battle.

"Blood Dragon's Roar/ Lightning Dragon's Roar!" They both launched their attacks mere feet from each other. The attacks colliding made the two launch towards the ground in different directions. In front of the guildhall. Landing and sliding on their feet they made a mad dash towards each other.

"This is bad!" Mira yelled. "Drake said he only uses his magic when absolutely necessary!"

"That means both of them are at the end of their ropes!" Erza yelled. "It's down to who can last longer!"

With both of their iron fists primed they began to wail on each other at blinding speeds. Neither missing a beat. Until they both revved back one fist packed full of power.

"Everyone get ready this is going to end it!" Erza yelled.

As they both let out a war cry they nailed each other dead in the face. Both of them flew backwards each knocked unconscious.

"Yeah!" Fairy Tail yelled out.

"Now's not the time to celebrate!" Erza screamed out. "The Thunder Tower is still up!". This silenced everyone as panic began to set in.

"Reckless..." Drake said struggling to get to his feet. "fly me up there now."

"I can't your too injured!" Reckless said his eyes tearing up.

"Reckless do it or we all die." Drake said with a serious tone Reckless hadn't heard in years.

"Roger..." Reckless said as he and Drake flew towards the center of all the lacrimas.

"What are you doing you fool!" Erza yelled out "You can barely maintain consciousness much less take a hit from those!"

"Reckless you can let me go."Drake said as he used some of the magic he had left to hover. "Get away from here now!"

"Roger!" Reckless yelled as he flew away crying because he knew what was about to happen.

"BLOOD DRAGON SACRED ART!" Drake yelled out with his arms extended each hand gathering magic. "HEART PIERCER!" He slammed his hands together and magic in the shape of javelins launched towards every lacrima.

"NO!" Mira screamed as everyone of his javelins hit their mark. Drake simply looked down and smiled at them until…

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Drake screamed in pain as the lightning exploded around him. They all thought that he would die there. That was until they saw that Laxus had launched towards him.

"Like hell I'm going to let you die before we fight again!" Laxus yelled as he began to inhale the lightning. As soon as the lightning was gone they both started to plummet towards the ground.

"Gotcha!" Natsu yelled as he and Gajeel caught the two unconscious dragon slayers. They both started running towards Porlyusica. They ran through the guildhall up to the medical area. Natsu kicked down the door and rushed Laxus to a bed with Gajeel doing the same with Drake.

"What was all that commotion?!" Makarov yelled.

"Laxus and Drake fought and then Drake tried to take the full blunt of the Thunder Tower's power." Gajeel told him and Porlyusica both. "Drake would have died if Laxus hadn't flew up there to inhale the electricity."

"Those fools!" Makarov yelled out.

"Stop yelling!" Porlyusica yelled out.

"You, Drake and Laxus need to rest! Now you two get out!" She yelled as she chased Natsu and Gajeel out with a broom.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so apparently I'm an idiot who can't revise my work correctly. I noticed this while going back and reading my story on the website. I also need to disable my fucking auto correct.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.**

 **Four Years Ago:**

"I'm telling you if you like her you should just go and tell her kid." Macao said to a young Drake.

"Are you sure? She can be kind of mean." Drake said sadly. "Plus I'm not that strong either. She might not like me because of that."

"Trust me." Macao said with a smile. "Your emotions should reach her no problem."

"Ok!" Drake said with a determined face. He began to look around the guildhall for Mira. After about 10 minutes he gave up and asked Natsu where she could be.

"Oh she's probably at the market." Natsu said happily. "That's where Lisanna went."

"Thanks Natsu!" Drake said running out of the guild. 'So she's at the market huh? Perfect that means the other guild members, excluding the other Strauss siblings, won't see.'

 **Magnolia Market Place:**

'Where could she be?' Drake wondered scanning the area. 'Ah ha, found you.'

"Hey Mira!" Drake said as he jogged over to her. Mira was laughing with her siblings when she heard Drake call her name.

"What do you want?" Mira said glaring at him like she does to everyone except her siblings.

"Will you go out with me?" Drake said with his Natsu-like grin. He hoped beyond hope she would at least consider it.

"Hell no!" Mira said with disdain. "Who would want to go out with a weakling like you?!" Drake's heart shattered into a million pieces at that moment.

"Ok..." Drake said as his eyes began to tear up. "I'll leave you alone then." He said running off crying.

"Mira that was mean." Reckless said watching the heart broken child run away. "Why would you say something like that, especially after he opened up like that."

"I didn't think he would take it that badly." Mira said disappointed in herself. "I'm going to go apologize to him."

 **In The Guildhall:**

"Gramps I'm leaving." Drake said with tears in his eyes as he walked into Makarov's office.

"What, why?!" Makarov said in surprise seeing the child in such a bad state. "Why would you want to leave the guild?!"

"I won't be leaving permanently." He said sobbing. "Only till I'm stronger."

"Don't be so rash my boy." Makarov said trying to figure out what happened. "Now tell me what happened."

"I asked Mira if she would go out with me." Drake said looking at the ground.

"Is that all my boy?" Makarov not understanding completely.

"She said 'Hell no! Who would want to go out with a weakling like you?!' in those exact words." Drake said sobbing again.

"I understand now..." Makarov said looking at the heart broken child. "But surely we can talk this out between the three of us."

"No..." Drake said still looking up to meet his stare. "I've made my mind up Gramps. I'm leaving till I'm stronger."

"If that's what you wish I won't stop you." Makarov said sadly. "I wish you the best of luck my boy." smiling at him.

"See ya Gramps." Drake said walking out.

 **5 Minutes Later:**

"Master where's Drake at? I want to apologize." Mira asked as she walked into his office.

"You're to late my dear." Makarov said with stern eyes. "What you said to him broke him to the point that he left the guild for awhile."

"What?" Mira asked just now realizing how much her words hurt him. She began tearing up.

"If you hurry you might find him but I doubt you will." Makarov said hoping she would but knowing she wouldn't.

Mira looked every where for Drake but she was far too late.

"Dammit!" Mira said disappointed in herself even more.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

"When is he going to wake up?" Mira asked distraught by the fact that he might just leave her again.

"Calm down girl." Porlyusica said sternly. "Although he might not ever wake up judging by how severe his wounds are."

Mira began to cry not knowing what she would do without him. Porlyusica just watched in sadness at the couple. That's when Mira realized something.

"Would he wake up if I gave him some of my blood?" Mira asked with hope in her eyes.

"It is possible yes. But if you do you must be aware of the risks." Porlyusica said looking at Drake.

"What do you mean risks?" Mira asked not aware of what could happen.

"Well for starters if you try it may take more than you can give plus the magic power you'll need to add just to be sure it works." Porlyusica said. "But most importantly if he consumes blood he may turn feral."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked a little scared now.

"He could go on a blood craving rampage." She said looking down. "That's how Makarov found him. He got cornered by a dark guild when he was young and he ended up biting one of them to escape. Makarov said there were bodies every where."

Mira looked down at Drake in disbelief. "I don't care." She said bluntly. "I'm willing to take the risks."

"If you say so but I'm going to get the other two dragon slayers and Makarov for backup." Porlyusica said walking out.

When she returned she gave the three of them the same run down. They nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead when you're ready child." Porlyusica told Mira.

"Ok..." Mira said as she cut her arm. She sucked out some blood and infused her magic into it. She then kissed Drake allowing him to drink it. She did this two more times before they made her stop.

"Mira no more blood. You're body can't handle the loss." Makarov said.

"Yes Master." Mira nodded towards him. "At least I can say I tried." That's when Drake opened his eyes.

"Drake you're awake!" Natsu yelled out in glee.

"What?!" Mira said turning around to look at him. "Thank god!" Mira said as she hugged him. "We thought you wouldn't make it."

"Pfft. No ones gonna kill this dragon." He said smiling at them.

"Drake you're alive!" Reckless said zooming into the room.

"Hey little buddy. I'm sorry I worried you." He said softly to the crying cat. "I won't make any promises about not doing anything like that again." He said looking up with a serious face.

"Anyways where's Laxus?" Drake asked curiously.

"I have excommunicated him from the guild." Makarov said sadly.

"What why?!" Drake said shocked. "He was your grandson wasn't he?!"

"Any member of Fairy Tail, blood family or not, will not harm another guild member." Makarov said with a stern but sad voice. Drake just looked at the ceiling in thought.

"If that's the rules then so be it I suppose." Drake said never looking down. "No matter what your choice is Gramps I will stand by it. Unless of course it's against Fairy Tail."

Drake finally looking at everyone in the room. "If anyone ever tries to hurt this guild again I will personally make them realize their mistake."

"I'm with you on that." Natsu said with an uncharacteristically serious tone. "Whether it's the Magic Council or a dark guild I will defend Fairy Tail."

 **A Short Time Later:**

"So you two are our newest members?" Drake asked looking at Wendy and Carla.

"Y-yes!" Wendy said timidly to the lumbering teenager in front of her. "I'm Wendy Marvell and I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer."

"Calm down child!" Carla said scolding Wendy. "Why are you so timid all the time?"

"It's fine." Drake said looking at Carla calmly. "I'm a dragon slayer as well."

"Really?!" Wendy said shocked. She knew Natsu was a dragon slayer but had no idea that Fairy Tail had more. "How many of us are in Fairy Tail?"

"There's me, you, Natsu and Gajeel." Drake informed her smiling at her confusion. "Erza told me you weren't good at fighting?"

"Yes that's right..." Wendy said looking down sadly. "Grandeeney never taught me how to fight properly."

"So your situation is the same as mine was." Drake said looking at her with an understanding look.

"Really?" Wendy said shocked. "But you seem so strong!"

"That's because I trained extremely hard." Drake informed her. "Do you want me to train you to fight Wendy?"

"Yes!" Wendy said with hope in her eyes. "I need to get stronger so I can protect myself in battles."

"Are you sure about this child?" Carla asked her. "He doesn't seem like he was joking about the toughness or his training.

"I'm positive!" Wendy said with a determined look.

"Ok let me get some things arranged then we can start whenever you're up for it." Drake said smiling.

 **Fairy Tail's Kitchen:**

"Yo Mira." Drake said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hi Drake!" Mira said turning and smiling at him. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah I do actually." Drake said smiling. "Is there any where I can train Wendy where we won't be bothered?"

"Hmmm." Mira hummed putting her finger on her chin. "You can use the property behind our home."

"You sure?" Drake said trying make sure she understood the damage that could happen. "This is Dragon Slayer training stuff could get messy."

"Yes I'm sure Drake." She said rolling her eyes and giggling. "If I didn't understand the risk of being with you I wouldn't have kissed you to begin with."

"Ok if ya say so." Drake said blushing as he walked out of the kitchen making her giggle more.

 **Guildhall Main Room:**

"Yo Wendy I got permission to use Mira's property." Drake told the young slayer. "You ready?"

"Yes I'm ready to start." Wendy said with her determination in her eyes.

"Ok follow me then." Drake said walking out with Reckless next to him.

 **Strauss Property:**

"Last chance Wendy." Drake said looking at her seriously. "Once we start your training there's no quitting."

"If it means I can get stronger than I'll do it." Wendy said just as seriously.

"Ok then." Drake said proud of her courage. "Hit me with your strongest roar."

"W-what?!" Wendy said shocked. "Why?!"

"It'll let me know how strong you are right now." Drake informed her. "Believe me I can take it. Now don't hold back."

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled launching her strongest roar yet. Drake got completely engulfed by the magic. It was much stronger than he expected.

"Hah!" Drake yelled as he made his own magic expand out to disperse hers. "Damn, that was stronger then I thought."

"I-I'm sorry!" Wendy said flailing her arms in the air.

"It's fine." Drake said smiling. "I just wasn't expecting that much force."

"Now I want you to blast those trees." Drake said pointing towards the forest.

"Ok!" Wendy said regaining her courage. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Her magic knocking down one tree and slightly damaged two others.

"Ok good." Drake said. "Blood Dragon's Roar!" Drake yelled launching his own roar. It leveled a good bit of the trees.

"Wow!" Wendy said in awe. "That's a lot stronger than mine!"

"That's what my training did for me." Drake said looking down at her. "Ok, now spar with me."

"S-spar?" Wendy said with fear on her face.

"Don't worry I'll hold back." Drake said. "But I can't promise you won't get hurt."

"But why do we have to fight?" Wendy asked getting even more scared.

"I told you that this was going to be hard Wendy." Drake said his emotion not changing.

"Hold up Drake." Carla said walking in between the master and student. "I won't stand by this."

"I didn't ask you Carla." Drake said with a death glare. "I already told you two that once you decided to start my training that you can't stop." This terrified Carla deeply.

"Carla he's right." Wendy told her friend. "I agreed to this. I already knew that getting stronger wouldn't be easy."

"Ok then let's go." Drake said with a smirk.

 **Dusk:**

"Ok guys let's end it there for today." Mira said walking towards them smiling.

"O-ok..." Wendy said trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Mira?" Drake said his clothes dirty and also out of breath.

"Hmm?" Mira hummed looking at him.

"Could you get her home?" Drake asked kindly. "Erza will try to kill me if I go to Fairy Hills."

"No problem. You ready Wendy?" Mira asked the young girl with soft eyes.

"Y-yes." Wendy said walking towards Mira. "Bye Drake!"

"Bye Wendy." Drake said smiling once they were in the house.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

"Mira." Drake said calmly. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mira asked looking at her boyfriend.

"So did you know that Dragon Slayers two different halves?" Drake asked looking at her with soft eyes.

"No I didn't actually." She said confused.

"Let me explain what I mean." Drake continued. "We have our human halves."

"Ok?" Mira asked still confused.

"Then we have our dragon halves." He said shaken up. "Have you seen how Natsu's attitude changes drastically when Lucy is hurt?"

"Yes now that you mention it he does act differently when she's in danger." Mira said putting her finger on her chin. "He gets pretty angry about it."

"Well my dragon half isn't as tame as his. I have to constantly keep it in place." Drake said with sad eyes. "If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do to the person that hurt you."

"That's fine." She said smiling. "I don't think you would change that much."

"You don't understand." Drake said looking even more distressed. "I would probably snap and let it out. And it isn't a good thing. It's evil and non-caring. Even now I can feel it's blood lust."

"It's ok." Mira said smiling brightly at him. "I doubt it'll ever come to that."

"What makes you so sure?" Drake said even sadder than before.

"Trust me ok?" Mira said calmly lifting up Drake's head by his chin and kissing him softly.

"Ok." Drake said smiling.

 **1 week later:**

"Everyone!" Makarov yelled out to get the guild's attention. "It's time to choose the people taking the S-Class Trials!"

"Let me go." Natsu said shaking with excitement. Drake just looked at the bar where Makarov stood.

"The wizards going are as follows." Makarov said simply. "Natsu, Wendy, Elfman, Grey, Cana, Juvia, Freed, and Drake!"

"Yes!" The chosen yelled out. Even Drake was pumped for the trials.

"Now you all may choose one other member of Fairy Tail to team up with." Makarov informed them. "But no S-Classes."

"Hey Reckless want to come?" Drake said looking at the excited cat.

"Heck yeah!" Reckless yelled pumped up.

"Cool let's do this little buddy." Drake said smiling at his little friend.

 **Tenrou Island:**

Drake stood back as everyone chose their paths. He figured he might as well let them go first.

'I'm in no hurry to beat them I suppose.' Drake said as he casually walked towards the last path. 'I wonder if I'll get to fight someone strong.' Drake continued to walk calmly towards the exit of the path.

"Well that sucked I didn't get to fight anybody." He said as he met up with the others.

"Yeah pretty boring." Reckless said walking beside him.

"Hello children!" Makarov said with a smile. "Your next goal is to find the grave of Fairy Tail's first master. Now go!"

"No rest for the wicked huh?" Drake said as he dashed past the others.

 **20 Minutes Later:**

"Where the hell is that grave?" Drake said irritated. "I'm sick of looking for it."

"I'm not sure either Drake." Reckless said sitting on his shoulder. "I know we have to be close though!" Drake just started laughing at his friend.

"Something's wrong." Drake said snapping his head up. "What the hell!?" He yelled as he watched orange orbs fall towards the area in front of him.

"What was that Drake?" Reckless asked scared.

"I don't know." Drake said cautiously. "Reckless go find Mira now."

"Ok!" Reckless yelled as flew upwards to get a better view of Mira's location. Drake ran towards where the crash zone was. When he reached the clearing he saw multiple dark wizards standing there talking about Zeref.

"Hey!" Drake yelled. "Who the hell are you?!"

"That's none of your business punk." One of the men said.

"This is Fairy Tail's island." Drake said glaring at them. "Now leave or I'll kick your ass."

"Lets kick this guys ass!" One man yelled as they charged him. Drake just sighed and lifted his hand. He launched a wave of his magic at them blasting them backwards. When they landed they were unconscious.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Drake said as he walked past the bodies. 'I need to find Gramps.'

 **With Mira:**

"Mira!" Reckless yelled as he found the campsite she was at.

"Reckless?!" Mira asked shocked by the Exceed's sudden entry. "What's wrong? Where's Drake?"

"Someone is attacking the island." Reckless said panicking. "I think Drake went after where some landed."

"What?!" Erza said standing up. "Mira we need to spread out and find the others."

"But what about Drake?!" Mira said panicking as well.

"We both know he can handle himself." Erza said simply. "You need to worry about Elfman and Lisanna."

"You're right lets go." Mira said turning into Satan Soul.

 **Sometime Later:**

"That's Lisanna!" Drake said as he heard crying nearby. Drake sprinted towards her location.

"Mira!" Lisanna cried out as Drake found her. What he saw shocked him greatly.

"Lisanna what happened?!" Drake said as he jogged over to her.

"M-Mira saved me from an explosion trap that one of the invaders." Lisanna said sobbing.

As Drake was looking upon the two sisters his heart began the break. Then in an instant all of their magic power was drained from them. Both of them collapsed onto the ground unable to move.

"W-what the hell?" Drake strained and unable to move. He glanced over to see Lisanna and Mira on the ground as well. He finally got to see Mira. She was damaged badly, probably close to death.

'N-no!' Drake thought as his eyes teared up he couldn't protect her. "Damn it! If only I was faster!" Drake said as he looked at Mira's unconscious body.

"No! I will not let that bastard get away with this!" Drake yelled as he smashed his fist into the ground. Drake began to force himself up only to collapse again. "Dammit!"

Drake tried to force himself up again only for him to fall again. He slammed his head on the ground in anger. He started to grunt in strain pushing himself up. Lisanna just laid on the ground watching his struggle in anger.

Drake finally began to stand. "Lisanna I'm going after him." Drake said as he began to slowly gain his balance.

"O-ok." She said still on the ground. Drake burst forward full speed through the trees. He had the man's scent and he would be dammed if he gets away. Drake stopped as he came into the area where Azuma and Erza were fighting.

"Who the hell are you?" Azuma asked Drake. "Anyone with the Fairy Tail emblem shouldn't have the strength to move."

"He's right how are you moving?" Erza asked just as surprised. She then saw his arm and realized what he had done. "Why would you do that?"

"He tried to kill Mira." Drake said angrily as his magic began to flow off of his body. "I'll kill you for that."

"Interesting." Azuma said amused. "If you think you can beat me then bring it on!" Drake dashed forward towards the man who he plans to kill. Azuma sent several roots straight towards him. Drake jumped and landed on the first one and then flipped around the others with ease. Drake never slowed down as he dodged. Just before his fist hit Azuma a branch exploded on his side.

"Damn!" Drake yelled as he blocked it from hitting him in his face. It broke his arm but he landed on his feet and launched towards him again. As the branches launched towards him he made his magic cover a 1-foot radius off of him burning all the branches before they reached him.

"That won't work twice you bastard!' Drake said as he disappeared in front of their eyes. He appeared in front of Azuma and kneed him in his ribs. He then mercilessly hit him again and again in his face and body. Azuma was a beaten up mess when Drake stopped.

"Now fix everyone's magic." Drake said coldly. "You're going to die either way."

"Fine..." Azuma said as he coughed up blood. "You beat me fair and square anyways." Drake felt the rest of his magic come back. He silently raised his hand and a ball of his magic formed in his hand.

"Now I'll let you die." Drake said coldly as he blasted the poor man. Erza simply watched in awe at the raw power of Drake.

"Why are you being so ruthless Drake?" Erza asked not horrified just surprised. Drake looked at her and she realized why. He wasn't his regular self. He let his other half take over. That's when his eyes returned to their normal blue color instead of the previous blood red slitted ones. Drake smiled as he fell over from the blood loss.

"Drake!" Erza yelled as she ran over to catch him. "He's completely out cold. I need to get him help." She began to drag his body out of the area.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

When Drake woke up he was being carried by Natsu. Drake looked around to see everyone running away from something.

"Natsu what the hell is going on?" Drake said groggily. He noticed how worried Natsu looked.

"Drake you're awake?!" Natsu said still holding him up his arm over his shoulder. "A black dragon is attacking!"

"What?!" Drake asked snapping awake. He heard the roar from the monster behind him. "Gramps!" Drake yelled out as he watched Makarov grappling the dragon.

"What?!" Natsu said turning around. "What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu said yelling towards Makarov.

"Run children!" He yelled. "I will hold it back!" The dragon then bit his arm. "Agh!" The dragon knocked him over.

"Natsu!" Drake yelled standing up straight looking at Natsu.

"Gotcha!" Natsu yelled as they both launched towards the dragon. "BLOOD/FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" They yelled in unison as they both hit it in the face making it stagger enough to let Makarov get out.

"Run!" Drake said as he picked the now normal sized Makarov and sprinting off with him. The dragon roared in anger and started chasing them down. "Natsu catch!" He yelled throwing Makarov at Natsu.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu said as he caught Makarov. Drake jumped and turned around.

"BLOOD DRAGON SACRED ART!" Drake yelled slamming his hands together. "HEART PIECER!" As soon as the words left his mouth and a magic javelin left his hands and hit a big tree in front of the dragon. It fell and hit the dragon on its head. This slowed it enough for them to get some space. It took off into the sky right after that.

"Damn!" Drake yelled as the reached the beach. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy!"

"On it!" Gajeel yelled as he understood.

"BLOOD/FIRE/IRON/SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" They yelled in unison. The dragon simply blew it off and started charging its own.

"Damn!" Gajeel yelled. "We didn't even scratch it!"

"We gave everything we had..." Wendy said falling to her knees. "Four Dragon Slayer roars and it didn't do a thing."

"Dammit!" Natsu said punching the ground. "I'm supposed to be a Dragon Slayer! Why can't I do that to one dragon!"

"We're gonna die..." Drake said his eyes showing fear. "There's no way we can beat it."

"Stop talking like that!" Mira said as she slapped Drake snapping him back to reality. "We're Fairy Tail mages! Nothing will kill us!"

"Breath attack!" Gajeel yelled out with fear on his face.

"Everyone use you strongest defensive magic!" Erza yelled out.

"I can't I don't have enough time." Freed said looking at his hands.

"Script magic has plenty of faster defensive spells." Levy pointed out.

"You're right!" Freed said realizing he forgot the basics.

"Give Freed and Levy you magic power!" Erza yelled.

"Everyone hold hands!" Mira said holding out her hands.

"Ok children lets go home." Makarov said smiling. The black dragon destroyed the island in front of everyone who got away. It left no trace of Fairy Tail behind at all.

 **7 Years Later:**

"Seven years, huh?" Drake said laying on the ground looking into the sky. "How's the guild?"

"We're actually in really bad shape." Max said looking at the lost guild members. "Since we lost all of our powerhouses we couldn't make enough money to keep us stable. Our old guildhall was taken from us."

"We have also been being harassed by a guild called Twilight Ogre." Romeo said looking down and balling his fists up. "They keep coming in and breaking everything."

"Well they're in for a rude awakening when we get back." Natsu said punching his hand with a grin.

"I agree." Drake said smirking while standing up and heading towards the boat.

 **Magnolia Woods:**

"You think you can challenge us?!" A Twilight Ogre mage said as he swung his weapon down on Kinana. She closed her eyes preparing to be hit. All of a sudden the mage went flying across the guild.

"N-Natsu?!" Macao said shocked to see the missing mages.

"What's up old man!" Natsu said smiling.

 **1 Hour Later:**

"I guess we'll just have to put Fairy Tail back on top in the Grand Magic Games." Makarov said smiling.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu said punching his fist. Drake just smirked at the idea of fighting the other guilds.

"But we need to train to make sure we cover up the seven year jump they have on us." Drake said simply. "Elfman you know what that means right?" Drake said evilly.

Elfman looked at his sister's boyfriend and his heart dropped. "Do I have to?"

"Yep!" Mira said giggling at her family's shenanigans. Elfman just looked at Drake in despair.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Or the music I recommend Please support the official release.

I would recommend listening to Far From Over by Rev Theory during the fight.

 **3 Months Later:**

"What do you mean someone attacked Mira and Wendy?!" Drake said yelling at Makarov.

"Calm down my boy." Makarov said calmly. "Wendy wasn't harmed too badly, but Mira has taken a bit of damage."

Drake simply growled like an animal. "I'll kill the person that did this. You know that right?"

"My boy..." Makarov said balling his fists up. "If you don't I will. But you need to breathe and calm down ok?"

"Ok Gramps." Drake said taking a deep breath and calming down.

"Good now go to Mira." Makarov said smiling. Drake smiled back and walked to Fairy Tail's infirmary.

"Hey brat." Drake said walking into the room. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Mira said smiling. "Please don't do anything too bad."

"It's ok I'm not going to lose it." Drake said calming his girlfriend down. "But do you have any idea who did it?"

"No." Mira said furrowing her brows. "We were jumped from behind. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault ok?" Drake said in a sweet voice while putting a hand on her head. "I will find who did this. And they will pay."

 **GRAND MAGIC GAMES:**

"NOW FOR OUR NEXT FIGHT!" Mato yelled out. "OUR FIRST FIGHTER IS DRAKE FROM FAIRY TAIL! HE'S A BLOOD DRAGON SLAYER!" The crowd began to cheer.

'This is dumb.' Drake thought as he looked around.

"OUR SECOND FIGHTER IS BLACK FROM RAVEN TAIL! HE IS A BLOOD GOD SLAYER!" Mato yelled out shaking with excitement. "BEGIN!"

"Before we start can we add in a rule?" Black said smiling evilly. "I want us to be allowed to kill each other.'

"What?!" Mato asked. "We can't allow that!"

"Its fine." Drake said never breaking eye contact.

"If its ok with you then fine." Mato said sweat dropping.

"Oh and boy." Black said looking at Drake trying no to laugh. "That Mira girl of yours."

"What about her?!" Drake said angrily glaring Black down.

"I attacked her and that little brat the other night." Black said laughing maniacally.

"You're the one who did it?!" Drake said balling up his fists so hard that they began to drip blood. "Why?!"

"Why not?" Black said laughing even more. "Our guild master said that I should take out someone from Fairy Tail so I did."

"I'll kill you for tha-!" Drake tried to yell as black kicked him in the face. Drake went flying straight towards the wall. When he hit it he caused a crater. Black began to punch him in the ribs so hard Drake went further into the wall with every connection.

"What's the matter?" Black said jumping back while laughing. "I thought you dragons were supposed to be strong! I'm going to kill you and that girl of yours as well."

"W-what?!" Drake said as he began to pull himself out of the wall. The ground around Drake began to crack. Everyone in the crowd could feel the pressure of his magic going out of control.

"No way..." Laxus said as he watched a crack appear on Drake's face. Drake's eyes became a deeper blue.

"Is that what I think it is?" Elfman asked Mira.

"Yes it is." Mira said sternly as she watched Drake carefully.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A DRAGON CAN DO YOU BASTARD!" Drake screamed out as the ground around him exploded with purple magic.

"What the hell?!" Black said as he took a step back.

"You said you were going to kill Mira if I didn't kill you right?" Drake said in a deeper, darker voice. "That was far from your first mistake."

"Oh yeah?" Black said smiling.

Drake and Black clashed fists in an instant. The force of it blew wind around the arena. They jumped back and slid along the ground. They both launched into one another and grabbed each other's fist as they went for their faces. They stay locked into that grapple until Black head butted Drake.

"Ow! You ass-hole!" Drake said as he grabbed his face.

"Ha!" Balck said. "You should have expected tha-" Drake punched him in the face hard enough to knock him into the wall. 

"You'll pay for that!" Black said climbing out of the wall.

They both launched into the air and began to fight in the air. All everyone else could see were explosions of whenever they connected.

"What is going on up there?!" Gray said as he watched what he could.

"I have no clue." Erza said struggling to keep up with the fight.

"Not even you Erza?" Natsu said looking at her with wide eyes.

"BLOOD GOD'S BELLOW!" Black yelled as a blast of black magic flew towards Drake.

"DEMON BLOOD DRAGON'S ROAR!" Drake yelled as he sent his own magic back. When the two blasts collided they spiraled around each other and exploded.

'I need a way to make him break his guard.' Black thought as he began to look down at Mira. 'Found it!'

'What the hell is he aiming at?' Drake thought as he followed where Black's hand was aiming. 'SHIT!'

"BLOOD GOD'S SCYTHE!" Black yelled as he launched magic in the shape of a death scythe at Mira.

Drake flew down towards Mira as fast as he could. Drake managed to reach them in time to block and deflect it. But not without it cutting to the bone of his right arm.

"Drake!" Mira said putting her hands up to her mouth. She watched as he grabbed his arm in pain.

"You bastard..." Drake said looking down. "Now I pissed!"

Drake appeared in front of Black. He brought his foot down on Black's head like a sledge hammer. Black rocketed towards the ground and he cause a giant crater on impact.

"NOW TO FINISH THIS!" Drake said as he started charging his magic.

"BLOOD DRAGON'S SACRED ART!" Drake said as he charged magic into his hands. "BLOODY BALLET!

A giant magic blast that spiraled like a drill flew straight towards Black's chest. When it hit a dome of spiraling magic exploded off of Black.


End file.
